Amestrian Military Party Oneshot
by jupiterrocks24
Summary: When Colonel Roy Mustang and the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, have too much to drink at the Amestrian Military Day Celebration Party, what will happen? Which potential lovers will betray their crushes? And will their be eggs and bacon? Oneshot.


Amestrian Military Party Oneshot

Hey! No update for my other stories (I'm sorry! It'll come eventually) but I DOOOO have a oneshot about Drunk Ed and Roy! I hate one shots most of the time, but this one wouldn't really work as a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!

Setting: Amestrian Military Day, Central City, Amestris, Amestrian Military Day Party

*Music blares upbeat song*

Drunk Roy: I'm gonna dance!

Noticeably-Not-Drunk Riza: *facepalms, then gets an unusual mischievous grin on her fave* Go ahead, Colonel.

Drunk Ed: *Slurs* I'm gonna go dance, Al.

Not-Drunk Alphonse: Ed, Ed NO! Wait!

*Despite Al's efforts, Ed and Roy stride to the dance floor, their results scene in the picture below*

Riza: I never knew the Colonel... Never mind.

Drunk Havoc: *Slurs* Nice going, Colonel *tries and fails to keep a cigarette in his mouth long enough to light it and slurs* To hell with it.

Breda: TAKE AS MANY PHOTOS AS POSSIBLE FUERY!

Fuery: *Grinning, but his tone dripping with concern* Oh, the Colonel will go bonkers when he sees this *begins rapid snapping of camera*

Drunk Falman: *slurs* The Colonel's got moves

King Bradley: Fuery, could you send those photos to The Central Chronicle? *Smiles like normal*

Fuery: *nervous* Yessir!

Al: Oh God Ed... *facepalms*

Winry: *holds wrench in throwing position while running to dance floor* EDWARD ELRIC! *starts to run towards him and hits him over the head with a wrench twice, then backs away and takes out her new "color camera" she made and snaps as many shots as possible*

Winry: *grinning misheviously* Payback, Ed.

*The colonel and Ed proceed do a "bromance dance" as they call, which leads everyone to believe them gay. Winry and Riza curl their lips in disgust. Fuery snaps shots of this and sends them all to the Central Chronicle. The party eventually disbands with all members going home, some in less-than-acceptable conditions.*

Time skip: Noon

Setting: Roy Mustang's apartment

*Riza opens door and walks in, looks around the place and twitches her nose in disgust. In her hands are grocery bags and a newspaper. She sets these down in the kitchen and takes out a frying pan into which she puts eggs and bacon. After a few minutes, Roy comes out, his eyes closed, face in a twisted shape, following the scent. Riza laughs, causing him to grimace even more*

Roy: *sits down at bar* Don't laugh, I'm going through hell with this migraine, and that only makes it worse. *sighs* What's for breakfast?

Riza: *giggles* Bacon and eggs. I have some medicine for your migraine. Next time, don't drink so much.

*Riza hands Roy some pills, which he swallows dry in a manner as enthusiastic as possible for his current atate*

Riza: *hands Roy the paper* You should read it.

Roy: *grunts and takes newspaper, opening his eyes into slits so be can scan over it* Okay.

*Roy scans the page and puts it down before having a eureka moment and picking it back up*

Roy: *angrily* Alchemists' Love: Flame and Fullmetal's Famous Dance and More Crazy Military Shenanigans?! What the hell?!

*Roy reads newspaper, and looks as if he is about to set the place on fire*

Roy: Who took these pictures?!

Riza: Fuery. And don't you think of reporting him, the Führer ordered him to give it to the chronicle. Now eat.

Setting: Edward and Alphonse's Apartment

*Ed drearily walks into the living room, to find Winry grinning mischievously and giggling in an unusual manner*

Winry: You're headline news Ed. Apparently, the Hero of the People is quite gay.

Ed: *suddenly more awake* WHAT?! *Scans newspaper* WHAT THE FUCK?!

Winry: *smirks* Payback is a bitch, Ed. Next time, don't get drunk.

*Al suddenly walks in, and looks to Ed*

Al: *concerned* Brother, why did you get drunk? You did that dance with Mustang and Winry took pic- *Winry swipes her hand over Al's- uh, armor, and he stops speaking*

Ed: She took WHAT?!

Winry: *sighs* Too late. *Still looks to Ed and laughs* Granny and the rest of Risembool will be laughing their asses off Ed!

Ed: *Tries to glare at her, but his headache from his hangover stops him* *whispers* Damn you, Winry.

Al: *hands Ed two pills, which he swallows dry* *sighs* I hope you don't get drunk again, brother.

*Winry giggles*

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I made this on a whim. *STORY TIME ALERT* I was on google plus, and I had a special GIF I wanted to use (The club can't even handle me right now!), so I created a scenario in my head that related to Fullmetal Alchemist so I could post it on the community, since everything had to be related to anime and manga, and I'm an admin, I've got to set some standards (Run-on sentence alert!) *STORY TIME END*

Okay, thanks for reading! Tell me how you like it! And, if you really want to know, the community on Google Plus is called The Crazy Otaku.

Virtual Snickerdoodles to those who review, favorite or both! And virtual kittens to everyone, because kitties are awesome.

Peace off!


End file.
